


赁期情人

by Yumiko1123



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko1123/pseuds/Yumiko1123
Kudos: 2





	赁期情人

田柾国只是静静地坐在床边，任由金泰亨软软地依偎在他身上，表情还是如平常那般冷淡，心里却如水滴落入热油一般炸开了。

明明就不胜酒力，微醺的人脸颊飘着两抹淡淡的红晕，漂亮的眼睛满眼里只有他。一点点地挪近，又霸道地揽住他的腰不让他躲开，一丝丝香甜的挑逗不自知地撩过田柾国鼻尖，金泰亨根本不知道自己的行为有多危险。

田柾国深吸一口气，心想自己忍了那么久也不差这一回…“泰亨，不是说不要喝酒了吗，你看你又醉了。”说到这里，田柾国心里总会泛起一阵酸意，他哪一次喝酒不是为了那个阴魂不散的渣男，为什么被伤得那么深了还是不肯狠下心来彻底甩开他呢？

“我没有喝醉，田柾国。”金泰亨的语气还算清醒，但其实自己也处在一种半混沌的状态…比如说，自己现在到底把田柾国当成什么了？只是一个租期中的小情人吗？

他不清楚，但此刻只想靠近他…再近一点…他身上的味道真好闻。

“喝醉的人都会说自己没醉…还是好好休息…！”眼前的景象一阵翻转，田柾国瞪大了眼睛看着眼前距离过近的脸，不自觉地咽了口唾沫，那香味蛮不讲理地灌进自己的鼻腔，甚至让身体都快有反应了。

太危险了…再过几天就是他的发情期…田柾国记得很清楚。

“你想做什么？”压在人身上的家伙自找没趣地问了一句，两掌很自然地按在了田柾国的胸口。金泰亨低下头来似是要吻他，柔软的发丝蹭过田柾国的鼻尖，有些发痒…

田柾国还是忍耐着扶住他的肩膀，“泰亨，你别耍赖了，我带你去洗澡…”没想到的是，金泰亨居然真的乖乖听话了，但似乎还是想着些不太妙的事情。

“嗯…确实应该先洗澡。”低哑的嗓音里混了蜂蜜一般甜腻的笑意。

这话什么意思…？总之听得田柾国耳根发红，“你最好别再逗我了…”他一把抓住金泰亨勾住自己脖颈的手，把人连拖带拽往浴室带。

本来以为他终于愿意乖乖洗澡了，结果却是…

金泰亨对他举着花洒，将人淋了个透，自己身上也湿了一大块，像是挑衅一般，明媚的笑容看起来那么可恨。田柾国夺走了他的花洒再关掉热水，狠下心来去扯他的衣服，眼神却一直避开他的身体。

金泰亨直勾勾地瞪他，“看着我，田柾国。”“我不要…”田柾国难得对他态度强硬，下一秒却被人掰过了下巴，“我没记错的话，你的赁期还没结束吧？居然不听我的话了。”

脸颊肉被他捏着不放，不得不对上他愠怒的表情，田柾国很无奈，只好停下动作。混着花香的奶味顺着指尖飘到他的鼻尖，他哑着嗓子道：“这样很危险泰亨…你的发情期快到了…”

金泰亨眼神媚如水波荡漾，“可是这次我不想用抑制剂了，”一点点逼近他，将他压在墙根，“你知道的，那段时间我刚好有个重要的会议。”

浴室与卧室就隔了一道磨砂面的玻璃，从外面便可以依稀看见里边人的身影，手指在上面留下的道道水痕看上去似乎有些惊悚，但一点都不妨碍里面人温度攀升的爱意。

金泰亨双腿并成X型才勉强站稳，虽然现在也还只是前戏阶段，但他似乎没有想到居然连前戏也是如此激烈。田柾国一手握住他的花茎快速撸动，一手将指探入后穴开疆拓土，力道算不上温柔，但带来的快感是毋庸置疑的。

“嗯…！你…你忍很久了吗…？”金泰亨稍稍压抑住喘息，回头望着他，却被他眼神中无意识中透露出的侵略性吓住了。专注于手上工作的人抬眼看了看他，“怎么，害怕了…？”

周身萦绕的薄荷香褪去了以往的温柔，化作一道又一道危险的进击信号，催着他快一些沦陷其中，糅着花香的奶味慌张地在浴室的水汽中逃窜，却无论如何也逃不开。

“谁会怕…！啊…！你小子…”呻吟声猝不及防地抬高了音调，金泰亨瞪了他一眼，却很快被身后人的逗弄得无暇胡闹。虽然手持的花洒被关掉了，但顶上固定的花洒却被田柾国打开，热水如雨雾一般浇在两人身上，时不时还被手指送入紧致的后穴，再随着黏湿的爱液溢出。

前端撸动的手速太快，金泰亨缩着身子往后，却不慎蹭到了田柾国腿间的硬物，他一下子又不敢再动，没想到变本加厉的人居然直接挤进他并拢的腿根，让金泰亨紧张了好一番。

挺着腰在腿根抽插了几下，便让金泰亨在羞耻中迎来高潮，白浊喷在了地上，玻璃上，还有他的手上。

高潮过后的人再感受到腿间尺寸惊人的硬物便开始心里没底起来，他虽然想着这种事情很久了，可真正要做的话，现在的已经感觉远远超出他的想象了。

被他搬到卧室的床上时金泰亨似乎还在呆滞着，直到那炽热真的抵在他的后穴口蓄势待发，他才面露慌张地推了一下田柾国。“会…不会很疼吧？”刚才那副撩人的嚣张样子荡然无存，被发情热搅得呼吸粗重的人弱弱地发问道。

“应该…不会…？”田柾国抬起他的一边腿扛在自己肩上，腿根的景色更是一览无余了，“泰亨没有体验过吗，还是只是纯粹地在酒后耍赖？”

其实他自己都没体验过…

金泰亨眼尖地发现田柾国已经红透的耳根，伸手去揉了一下，似乎又找回一点信心。“小国儿…是在害羞吗，真可爱。”亲昵的爱称随口而出，让田柾国眉头轻皱。

被温热紧致的湿润全部包裹的时候，田柾国舒服得仰起头来喘息，金泰亨则咬着下唇忍住呻吟，但也有在好好享受着。

田柾国俯下身来压在他身上，将双腿压得更开了一些，有劲的腰腹迅速挺动，重重地撞到软嫩的肉壁上。带着侵略感又夹着几分青涩的喘息呼在金泰亨耳边，时不时会泄出几声控制不住的呻吟，这倒是比其他的什么更让他心动。

金泰亨心跳得厉害，下身也有意迎合他，其中也含着一些发情期的本能。呻吟和喘息交织在两人耳际，田柾国舒服得受不了的时候就会在他的颈窝咬下一口，再细细舔吻至颈侧，一点点逼近那奶香的散播源。

和之前在网上看到的一点都不一样…金泰亨头晕眼花，田柾国在他耳边的喘息声让人心里酥软得厉害，声音本来就很好听了，混了情欲的愉悦之后更是磨人。

哪有这样的alpha啊…？

他环着身上人的脖颈压下，双唇触碰即交战，娇嗔的呻吟都被封在吻中，似是早有预谋一般纠缠不休。模糊间似乎有什么凉凉的东西滴在金泰亨眼下，他以为是自己的泪水，没想到等田柾国起身之后，眼眶湿润着发红的居然是他。

刚想开口调戏一下，这人像是明白他的坏心思一般猛地加速，撞得金泰亨躺不稳，甚至快要叫不出声来。他看着田柾国，拧着眉咬着下唇隐忍声音，冷色的白皮肤透出薄粉色，也是动情的样子。

真可爱啊…自己当初真是没看走眼…

“泰亨…嗯…！”田柾国正想征询他的意见，不料他忽然就这样迎来高潮，本就紧致的内壁热情地吮吸包裹着肉棒。他没忍住声音叫出来，也顾不得询问匆匆退出来，用手撸动几下之后全射在金泰亨的小腹。

金泰亨脑子空白了好一会儿，回过神来的时候已经被人抬着大腿翻了身。他疑惑地看着身后人，田柾国只是眨眨眼，咽了咽唾沫，“刚才还没有给你临时标记…”

“啊…？你…！”金泰亨还没说什么，田柾国已经俯下身来，不算温柔地咬破了他后颈的腺体，同时又深深地进入高潮余韵未消的后穴。

又是出乎他意料的，哪有这样标记的啊！

薄荷香强势地注入，金泰亨软了嗓子呜咽，明明还在标记中，田柾国的下身却又开始动作了。炽热的鼻息喷在后颈，喉间刻意隐忍的声音被他的耳朵捕捉到，金泰亨耳朵发烫，这也太色了…

完成标记后的人细细舔舐着渗血的伤口，又在上面印下了几个轻吻，哑着嗓子问道：“嗯…没有不舒服的地方吧…？”金泰亨只能摇摇头，将脸藏在自己的臂弯中不愿露出。

田柾国将双手撑在他上身两侧，发狠地朝深处撞去，生理泪水不自觉地落下来也无暇擦拭。金泰亨窝在自己的臂弯里呜咽喘息着，若是他看见身后人此刻的表情应该会更加动情。

饱满肉感的臀部被撞得发红，发出很大的声响，像两块柔滑的布丁一般抖动。毫无技巧的侵犯，只追寻最原始的快感。硬物时轻时重地擦过肉壁上最敏感的地带，惹得金泰亨扭着腰身逃避。

下一刻却被人提着腰胯撅起臀部，发软无力的双腿分开跪着。“你…嗯啊…！”金泰亨艰难地回头，“你别太过分了呜…嗯…！”田柾国盯着他看，并不作声，只是默默努力着让他再说不出话。

金泰亨的手向后抓去，却被田柾国抓去按在他的后腰上，失去了支撑的人只好跪趴在床上，被身后人的撞击顶得摇摆不定。

奶香与薄荷香交织在一起，明明是清新的味道却让人这般迷失，两人都趋于本能享受着，也在这场欢愉中逐渐忘记了两人的身份。

肢体纠缠中，金泰亨最后还是坐到了田柾国身上，就像刚开始那样，只不过主动方变了人。田柾国按着他的腰胯，下身不停往上顶撞。

金泰亨的肉棒在人小腹上来回磨着，总是不能达到高潮，正想动手自慰的时候却被重重地一顶，体内捣乱的粗热一下子冲进脆弱柔软的生殖腔。他头脑空白，花茎便一下子喷出白浊，全撒在田柾国的胸口。

“呼…金泰亨…”田柾国停留在里面，“我问你…现在我标记你的话…你会后悔吗…？”金泰亨盯着他看了好一会儿，这句话在他脑海中激起了不小的风浪，莫名的欣喜与亢奋涌上心头，驱使他回答一声不后悔。

他轻轻摇摇头，却没让人真的放心。“你的意思是…？说话。”生殖腔内的硬物再往里逼了一寸，似乎是在拷问他。金泰亨浑身无力，连声线都软下来，“不、不后悔…”

“你看不出来吗田柾国，我的喜欢那么不明显吗？”夹着丝丝委屈的反问倒是把田柾国弄蒙了，“听不清楚的话…我再给你说一遍。”他俯下身来贴着田柾国的耳廓，嗓音低哑深情，“我允许你标记我。”

可金泰亨在晕过去之前确实后悔了，后悔自己不该说这么挑衅人的话，要是正常说话说不定那次之后就结束了，不至于落得被做到要晕倒的地步。

“田柾国…田柾国…”赖在被窝里的人不愿起床，愤愤地关掉闹钟之后呼唤着在厨房做早餐的人。“怎么了泰亨，还疼吗？”端来热牛奶和去边吐司的人进来关切地问道。

金泰亨瞪他一眼，“当然疼…帮我和我秘书说一声我今天请假不上班了…”他低头又看见自己身上乱七八糟的痕迹，“这个样子怎么上班啊…也不知道能不能在去签合同之前消掉痕迹…”

田柾国坐到床边，“什么合同，很重要吗？”

金泰亨点点头，示意他把面包拿过来，“是和田氏的合同，你也知道的吧，和那家企业合作成功的话，我们双方的获利都不是小数目。而且听说田总裁脾气有点怪，我得想想怎么说比较好…”田柾国揉了揉他凌乱的发丝，“是吗，你听谁说的？”

“唔…大家都在说吧，所以这个合作计划大家都比之前认真细致得多，我也严格审批之后才发给他预览一下，那个总裁可挑剔了…不过你问这个做什么，你也有了解吗？”

田柾国翻着手机，找出一个文件打开，再放到金泰亨面前，“是这个吗…如果你担心的话现在签下也不是不可以。”

“啊…？”金泰亨脑子忽然一团乱，像是有什么炸开了一样。


End file.
